Silver the Hedgehog: Ivory Blur
by NinjaMink00
Summary: What adventures await in this epic story of Silver the Hedgehog and his fun adventures? Read to find out, 'cause this summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I've got a few stories in my brain right now, so I'm gonna start a couple of them in the passing days. And about Aurora Adventures, expect a Thanksgiving story ON or NEAR Thanksgiving. I also have a family to be fattened by, and I haven't much time on my hands (or computer, whatever). Also, my naming of this story came from the fact that many people don't acknowledge that Silver IS a fast Sonic character. I typically don't like it when people call him slow. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Silver the Hedgehog: Ivory Blur

An ivory-furred hedgehog, Silver, ran alongside his best friend, Blaze the Cat, in a race for ten rings. Although they could collect the golden specialties on adventures, it was fun to place bets with them, too. Adding on more speed, Silver burst in front of Blaze and dashed to their set finish line- winning the race fair-and-square.

"All right, hand them over, princess!" he smiled at his best friend. She actually put her hand in her pocket to grab a few, but Silver shook his head. "Don't really do it. You should save your stuff up for something you want, because bets are stupid." Silver pointed to no one in particular, but got chased by an old furry mongoose because she'd thought he was pointing at her.

"Ha ha, nice way to make friends, Silver!" Sonic laughed as he walked out of a restaurant with two chili dogs, one per hand.

"Very funny, hedgehog." he grumbled as he watched the old lady storm off with her purse, which she had just attempted to beat the hedgehog with.

"Guys, don't get into a fight in public. It's bad enough that you pretty much obliterate everything when you fight over the Chaos Emeralds. At least I have the Sol Emeralds all to myself... unless there are people like Rouge in my kingdom." Blaze chuckled, placing both hands on her waist.

"Which reminds me of a question I've been thinking about," started Silver, "Blaze, is there a Master Emerald equivalent in the Sol Dimension?" Silver scratched his head, thinking that he knew the answer.

"Well, no. What kind of question was that, Silver?" Blaze gave the ivory one a quizzical glance, then turned to Sonic. "How has Tails been doing? Still snuggled up in that book he had the other day?"

"Oh, no, he finished that book. He's doing fine, the little guy. He told me he was going to the library today." Sonic replied coolly, leaning against the restaurant he had exited for coolness support. Blaze nodded with an understanding smile. "Well, I gotta juice. See ya two later, if I do come back to Empire City tonight. I might not make it to the party, Blaze, but if I can I will." With that, Sonic ran off at a speed of two-hundred miles.

_Let's hope the cops don't catch him, _Silver smiled openly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! I think I've got an idea for this one! I'll just bring you to the time of setting up Blaze's party, which will be explored in vivid detail. If you see where I'm getting, you'll notice that this chapter is dedicated to Blaze, although this story is about Silver! Enjoy!

Blaze the Cat rummaged through her party supplies, of which she had just spent a thousand rings on.

"Okay, where should I put these ribbons?" The cat sighed heavily. This was going to take a long time. And she only had six hours to get everything arranged, as she still had to bake chocolate chip cookies, along with some other goods. _I'll just call Silver, I guess. I don't think he's very busy at all today. _Grasping for her cell phone, Blaze entered her password and unlocked the phone. She then went to her contacts list and called Silver, the phone beginning to ring in her ear.

"Hello?" Blaze heard on the other side of the line.

"Hey Silver. Are you free right now, because I've got a lot of things to set up for this party, and it seems like there is too much to handle at once." Blaze asked, hoping her best friend wasn't busy.

"Sure, I'll come over. Be there in a few minutes." Silver then hung up, leaving Blaze to wait for his arrival.

Two minutes later, the ivory-furred hedgehog was knocking at her door, and Blaze proceeded to open it and invite him inside.

"Hello Blaze." Silver smiled warmly.

"Hey Silver. Um, is there anything you need before we start working?" Blaze interrogated Silver, the hedgehog shaking his head firmly. "Cool. Can you set up the ribbons in the hallway and the entrances to the kitchen and the basement?"

"Sure thing, Blaze." Silver smiled at her again, making the lavender cat blush bright red.

_Come on, Blaze, he doesn't like you that way. Stop blushing or he'll figure it out. _Blaze looked into a container full of party hats behind her, in the hopes that Silver hadn't noticed her blushing. Silver headed into the hallway with the blue ribbons in hand. Blaze took out all of the party hats, which were colored in assortments of blue, red, green, and pink. "Now, how will I get these on everyone that comes through the door? Sonic said he might not make it, but then I'd think if he did, he'd be here early or fashionably late. Oh! I'll go out and get a party hat dropper. Ha, it'll be fun to see everyone's faces when they walk inside and have a hat dropped on them!" Silver exited the hallway and grabbed the red ribbons, preparing to hang them in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Blaze, when I'm done hanging these, shouldn't you put the green ones up in the basement area? You said I'm not allowed to go in there." Silver reminded Blaze, who mentally slapped herself.

_I'm so lucky that Silver chose to do the hallway and kitchen first! He's not allowed in my basement, that's where all my Silver crush items are! It's a Silver museum down there! _Blaze looked away for another blush, then laughed. She grabbed the green ribbons and went down the hallway, into the living room, and then over to the basement door. She hung the ribbons up around the door's space. Satisfied with her work, she went back to the house's entrance. "Okay Silver, you can leave if you- whoa!" Blaze slipped on some paper that had been on the hard wood tiling, falling into Silver, who in turn fell into a large cardboard box, shortly followed by Blaze, who then landed on top of him. Blaze shook her head and looked down, blushing. She was leaning over Silver, who was also blushing a bright red. "Um, sorry Silver, I slipped on something and-" Blaze felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to Silver.

"It's okay Blaze, you just slipped on some paper. See, look at the culprit." Silver then held the paper in front of Blaze's golden eyes, and she laughed. Silver embraced her, and she hugged him back. Silver managed to get out of the box, and he and Blaze both returned to setting up the party.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've managed to get two chapters in! Enjoy!

Silver flew high above the skyscrapers of Empire City in the form of a white and cyan blurred dart. He was in a hurry to return to the Soleanna Castle in the world renowned city of water, Soleanna. The ivory-furred hedgehog was in need of a shower, and dipping himself into the deep blue ocean that separated Soleanna from Empire City was not an option. He only stopped once, however, to take a glance down at the light-filled city, as it had grown much darker although it was only just after 5:00 P.M. After around three minutes of sight-seeing, Silver continued on his way.

When he arrived at the Soleanna Castle, however, Silver couldn't believe the sight. Princess Elise was being taken away by Eggman! In natural reaction, Silver flew at the Doctor's Egg-O-Matic hovercraft, which was currently attached as the cockpit in the Egg Dragoon mechanism. The hedgehog then began to spin at a high speed, striking the Egg Dragoon's armor **hard**. The robot flew back a little ways, but Eggman managed to gain control of it once more.

"Silver, what a surprise! I thought none of Sonic or his pesky little friends would be here to stop me, but it seems that I was wrong! Ha ha ha, no matter, I'll squish you before I'm on my way!" The Doctor cackled in his maniacal laughter.

_Look at him, _Silver chuckled to himself, _he's still that stupid. To think he has an IQ of three-hundred! _Silver then performed a homing attack on the Egg Dragoon's cockpit, causing Eggman to scream in anger,

"You stupid little hedgehog! I wasn't ready yet!" After this, Eggman pressed down on a red button that triggered a laser attack. Silver easily dodged the lasers, hitting the Egg Dragoon with yet another homing attack. This time, he ended up breaking the protective Plexiglas that surrounded the cockpit containing Eggman, causing the mad scientist to shake his head violently, his entire face turning bright red. He evacuated the unsafe machinery, making an escape in the Egg-O-Matic. Silver grinned as he watched the Egg Dragoon plummet into Soleanna's ocean waters.

"Poor Eggman. I thought you were **smart**." Silver remembered that he had to check on the princess. He located her on the ground, staring at him with a smile on her face. As he landed, Elise ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Silver! Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you for days!" Silver wrapped his arms around her gingerly, returning her happiness.

"Don't worry, Elise. I was just out with Team Sonic for a little bit. Did something happen while I was absent?" The hedgehog looked up at Elise, who stood just a little taller than himself. She shook her head.

"No. It's just that not having the Soleanna Guardian roaming the castle made it feel a little more prone to attack, as proven in the last few minutes." Elise smiled at Silver, who returned it warmly.

"I figured it would be just that. Let's go inside, you're not dressed for this winter weather." With that, the two made their way into the Soleanna Castle.

Inside, the castle was warm with the chefs in the kitchen making a warm dinner of tomato soup and croissants. Silver and Elise, who were being led to their table by Anna, one of Elise's maids, were completely absorbed by the scent that the tomato soup gave off. Of course, this feeling was washed away entirely when they were told that the soup would be ready in fifteen minutes. Obviously that isn't a lot of time in reality, but when you haven't eaten in hours, it's not fun to hear that you'll be waiting fifteen minutes for your much needed energy replenishing.

After the fifteen minutes passed by, which happened all too quickly, Silver and Elise were given their soup.

"Thank you, Anna." Elise nodded at the maid. Silver only nodded and immediately chowed down. Elise watched with a strange stare as Silver lapped up his soup in less than two minutes.

"I didn't think you'd be **that **hungry, Silver. How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Two seconds." Silver looked up, then cleaned his bowl with his pink tongue.

"No, silly, I mean before you drowned yourself in tomato soup." Elise giggled, sipping slowly from a spoon.

"Oh, uh, probably eight hours at the most. All I know is that I was hungrier than I thought. But I have to get to my room and take a shower, I have a party to be at in an hour or so. See you tomorrow, I won't be back until the afternoon, most likely." Silver stood up and left the dining area of the castle, heading up the spiraling staircase for his shower.

Ten minutes later, he found himself spiraling back down those very same steps, save for the fact that his fur was now a gleaming white.

_Now let me just hope I don't get dirty on my way to Blaze's house, I don't need that tonight. _Indeed, this party was supposed to be very fun, simply because afterwards Team Sonic was going to be very busy. Silver would have to return to Soleanna, Blaze would have to go check on her kingdom in the Sol Dimension, Shadow and Rouge would most likely have another GUN operation, Sonic and Tails might need to fend off Eggman, and Knuckles would have to guard the Master Emerald. _We just won't think about the busy week ahead, _Silver thought quietly as he began to fly back to Empire City, _plus, we're getting together for Thanksgiving tomorrow, too._


End file.
